This invention relates to a brake system for inline skates and seeks to improve the inline skaters stability when braking, and also to provide smooth and effective braking.
Inline skate brakes presently in use are almost exclusively limited to a piece of rubber mounted behind the heel of one of the skates.
In order to brake, the skater has to lift the front of the skate thus having only one wheel rolling on the ground while pushing the rubber piece to the ground.
Rolling on one wheel with one skate becomes an unstable position. This instability is further increased when scraping the rubber piece on the ground.
One improved brake system uses a lever device to push the rubber piece to the ground when the lower leg is straightened without having to lift the front of the skate, thus rolling on all wheels, greatly improving stability, but still having rough and ineffective braking.